Confirming the Dead
by Sampapa
Summary: Olan's mysterious encounter with Ramza during Ramza's own funeral sets Olan to believe that Ramza is still alive. There is an issue with the situation however, brought up by Delita. Their journey for the truth, begins.
1. Delita, Olan, and Someone Else

Confirming the Dead - Chapter I

"You think your alive…don't you. Appearing for a split second just to show people you are alive and well. Even if a split second you live in peoples hearts, you will slowly fade away. There is nothing you can do about it. You are not among the living. You are not even a soul. I took that from you a long time ago. Perhaps you think that there is still hope? Keep dreaming, you are dead. Just like I. Except, I was only dead for a short time. I will find you, and I will return your…empty shell back to hell."

Olan stood looking off into the distance, one month after Ramza's and Alma's sudden appearance during the funeral taking place for them. "They were in hell. There is no way anyone can return from hell. Unless someone helped him…but how" He thought to himself. He fiddled a stone in his hand as he pondered how they escaped.

"They never made it back, or so I hear." A voice claimed from behind a tree. Delita walked over to Olan. "Well. In a matter of speaking"

Olan sighed; he tossed the stone down the hill. "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about. I just saw them."

"There bodies are here yes. The gods must have tried to save them from their own demise. I'm afraid they only pulled half out though. I'm afraid their souls didn't make it back. They don't remember anything. Not the war, anything. Only that they are brother and sister. It's pitiful really"

"Don't tease me Delita. I need to know the truth. Do you know where they are headed?"

"You don't really intend to go after them, do you?" Delita asked, chuckling.

"Would you?" Olan asked quietly.

"I want Ramza back…don't get me wrong. But the road is dangerous to where…I think they are headed, monsters, thieves, mercenaries, rebels, all sorts of dangers. I also am not exactly sure to where they are headed, or why. Even if we find them, how will we get them to remember us?"

"I don't care about any of that, Delita. Are you with me or not?"

"Fine" Delita calmly said "Ill come, but we might need more people…just incase"

"Of course" Olan said "Please get the chocobos ready, Ill look around for people, Ill also look for Ovelia she-"

"I am afraid Ovelia is dead" Delita interrupted. "She met an untimely death a month ago. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it. Listen, if you can't find anyone to assist us, I am fine with just us going"

"Alright, just get the Chocobos ready please…Delita." Olan said as he walked down a forested path back to town.

Delita walked over to where the Chocobos were. He raised his hand and pounded his fist onto one of the large birds. "Damn it, Olan! We aren't going to find them. They are lost forever. There is no way to get them back to normal. Not without their souls back." Delita furiously yelled to himself. "Knowing that bastard, he will want to go to hell to save their souls anyway"

Down the road from where the Chocobo stables were, a man in a cloak emerged from the tree line. He placed his sword, which had fresh blood on it, into his sheath. He shook his head. "Hope. It will kill the human race…or at least what is left of it. Ramza. Alma. They are lost forever and their bodies and their soul can no longer be reunited. Unless someone brought them from hell. The only way, however, a human can get to hell, while living, is to go through someone who has been there…or through…him…but the chances of him working for them are slim. They have hope. But even now, hope is hopeless."


	2. Mercenaries

Confirming the Dead – Chapter II

-Mercenaries-

"Please, Anyone! We need help, Ramza and Alma are alive!" Olan shouted to a crowd of people. Attempting to get anyone to join their cause.

The marketplace was bustling with people, most of them warriors. They all had business of their own to attend to, running stalls, making weapons, and trying not to be noticed. It was a fairly large marketplace, with about one hundred to about one fifty people all in it. But no one would even lay an eye on Olan.

Olan started to walk off back to where the Chocobo stables were when someone shouted at Olan. "What's yer price?"

Olan stopped and looked behind him. He saw a tall man in marksmen cloths. He had a rifle thrown over his shoulder. On his back, he had a brown cape. He was holding a small leather sack, usually meant to hold coins or another type of currency. "I have no money"

The man attached the leather sack to his belt, frowning slightly. "Oh, that's to bad, I thought I was actually going to have fun." He said, looking suspiciously. "Every man has money; you might want to check again"

Olan sighed. He pulled about 20 Gil out of his pocket. "This is it, I don't have much money right now"

The man looked pitifully onto the small pile of Gil offered to him. "Tell me, where are you headed?"

"I'm not entirely sure, we are supposed to head out somewhere to help my friends, Alma and Ramza. But I don't exactly know where we are going…we as in me and my friend Delita." Olan said

"Ahhhh, I see. Delita. He owes me a great much. Perhaps if I help you, I could worm much more money out of him, well, more then you." The man said…slowly and amused. "Go, I will help you, prepare three Chocobos for me and my mates, I will meet you and the Chocobo stables in a bit. No charge up front"

Olan's eyes widened "Thank you! Oh Thank you!" Olan said loud and fast. "I will, Ill meet you at the stables! Thanks again!" Olan ran off to the stables.

The man watched Olan walk off, as soon as he was far enough away, two men walked to the man from behind. Both men were very large, they both had very heavy and strong armor on. On their backs were two long swords and a shield. "Arox, who was that man" one of them asked to the man.

Arox chuckled. He turned and gave the other man a slight glare. "Cogizio, Taron." He addressed them "That man, knows Delita. We have a job for them."

They all chuckled.


	3. Feelings of Betrayal

**Confirming the Dead – Chapter 3**

**-Feelings of Betrayal-**

Olan looked back at the stables, about fifty feet away. He was explaining the three mercenaries offering to Delita. The Mercenaries were at the stables, fitting their chocobos with armor. Their eyes occasionally looking at Olan and Delita. They looked as if they were discussing something.

"Olan, are you sure we can trust them? I have never seen them in my life. I don't think we should do this, they never even told you their names." Delita stated.

Olan looked at the three mercenaries "They look strong, powerful, and they know what they are doing." Olan said as he turned his head back to Delita. "They are going to help us; we need all the help we can get."

The leader of the mercenaries, Arox, left the other two and walked over to Delita and Olan. "Our chocobos are fitted, we are ready to go."

Olan smiled and nodded to Delita "Alright, we are ready as well, lets head out. Delita, where are we headed?"

Delita headed to his Chocobo. Olan followed. "To the north, I cannot tell you exactly where we are headed, but it is a forbidden area. No man has been to it in many years."

"That's reassuring" Olan said as he mounted his Chocobo. "Well, I guess we have no choice." Olan started riding off down a path to the north. Then stopped at a hill, not even twenty feet away.

Delita and the mercenaries mounted their Chocobos and started to ride toward Olan. "We had all the choices in the world; you are just one stubborn ass."

Together, they all rode on down the northern path. The path would soon enter the Norwood forest. Territory unspoken for many years.

The forest was a dense one; the Chocobos could barely maneuver through the trees. The tree canopies were so dense and packed together, barely any sunlight could pierce the already dark forest. Norwood was once home to many thieves, anyone that would enter the forest would immediately be robbed, killed, or both. About two-hundred years ago, monsters invaded Norwood. Hiding in the bushes for the correct time to strike. When they did, the thieves fought, but didn't have a chance. Those monsters currently control Norwood.

The five men slowly navigated Norwood forest. It was getting dark, and the forest was becoming increasingly hard to navigate. "Let's settle down here for the night, not to far in the forest, away from the monsters." Olan suggested. The group agreed and found a small clearing to set up a camp. They set up a fire and sat in silence, Olan and Delita on one end, the mercenaries were on the other end. The mercenaries were constantly whispering to each other and giving Delita glances.

"I don't like them" Delita whispered to Olan.

"Live with it, they are only here to help us. We need them" Olan replied.

An hour or two passed, Delita slowly watched the fire die out. It was down to embers now. Everyone was asleep. Delita slowly rose and moved away from the fire, he was headed to his Chocobo. "I can't do this, I'm leaving" he said to himself.

Suddenly, Delita felt a large and heavy foot on his chest. The foot easily pushed Delita onto his back. "You don't think you are leaving, do you?" The man said. Delita could see a faint outline of the man from the remaining fire light. His arm was raised, in it, a dagger. The man threw the dagger at Delita, laughing. The Dagger pierced Delita's hand. Delita yelled out in pain. He quickly pulled the dagger out of his hand, and painfully looked back to where the man was standing. The man was gone.

A cloaked figure laughed from the trees above. "Tear Delita apart slowly. Then I will finish Olan quick and easy"


End file.
